wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Bounty System
The Blacklist When a criminal kills or loots another player, their name appears on the victim's Blacklist. The Blacklist allows the victim to assign bounties to criminals who've done them wrong. Be warned; though looting a criminals corpse is only a minor offense, if you continue to do so more than twice consecutively, you yourself will become red status and appear on that criminal's Blacklist. Criminals that murder and steal from other criminals appear on those criminals' Blacklists, even though technically those offenses were not crimes. The Blacklist displays the offender's online and offline status, their current location (area name, not channel-specific), their current bounty, and the crime they committed upon the viewer. This tool is important when attempting to corner a tricky bounty. Bounties You can place a Bounty on any player in your blacklist that is currently in criminal status. You may not place bounties on players who aren’t in criminal status, or on players that are currently in prison. Once a bounty is placed on a player, the next person to kill that player will receive that bounty. Note that the bounty point rewards are calculated at the Soul level and that all bounties will disappear after a period of time. Players with more than 5 player bounties will be imprisoned the next time that they die. Imprisoned players may not be deleted, and no other players on the same Soul as an imprisoned player may be used until the bounty is paid in full. An informed community that wishes to reduce griefing and unnecessary town killing should BOUNTY the criminals responsible for this reason. If the hundreds of people murdered in town all bountied the same perpetrators, this would effectively render the criminal in question unable to escape jail, and unable to utilize any other characters on that soul. For instance, if 20 people bountied for 10k each, the bail amount needed to be paid would be 400,000 gold. If 100 players did this, the bail amount would be 2 million. These sums represent at the least hours of grinding, and at the most an unplayable fee which will in effect remove that soul and all its characters from the game permanently, unless they enjoy sitting in prison. Imprisoned players with 5 or more bounties must wait in prison or pay their bail before they can get out. Bail is fixed at twice the value of the bounties placed on the player. Once a player is freed from prison, another player may not place a bounty on their head for a certain period of time. Bounty Hunting Otherwise known as 'PKK'. Check the Bounty Board to view open bounties. The board is more limited than the Blacklist, as it does not show the location of the criminal in question. You can utilize the blacklist in order to hunt down bountied criminals more efficiently; but it only shows the area they are in, not the channel. When you defeat a bounty you will receive Bounty Points. You do not receive bounties for kills made in town or the slums. Save up Bounty Points to receive special titles. Category:FAQ